villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dee Dee Twins
The Dee Dee Twins are the two twin sisters Delia and Deidre Dennis who were the granddaughters of Harley Quinn. They joined the Jokerz gang under the joint alias "Dee Dee" and later followed in their grandmother's footsteps as "hench-wenches" of the original Joker. They were both voiced by Melissa Joan Hart. History Harley apparently raised the twins herself (it is unknown what happened with their grandfather or their parents), having given up her allegiance to the Joker and doing her best to make them grow up normal kids. She failed. Delia and Deidre inherited Harley's earlier fascination with the Joker, and joined his namesake gang while still in their early teens. They are identical, both have gray eyes and wear their red hair in short pageboy styles with a yarn-like appearance. Their attires consist of white hats, red strapless tops, white shorts, red go-go boots, and make-up. Dee Dee, also called the Deeds along with Bonk, Chucko, and Ghoul, were recruited by the resurrected Joker for his plan to attack Gotham City. On his orders, the Jokerz stole advanced technology from a series of warehouses. In the gang's first confrontation with Batman, the young Dark Knight made the mistake of taking them for inconceivable and useless girl "helpers". As soon as he turned his back on them however, they attacked with an amazing blend of skill, ferocity, and coordination. Appearing as their "normal selves" all dressed in black dress and with their long blonde hair out, they later attacked Terry in a nightclub, and he barely managed to avoid them. In the Jokerz' last confrontation at the Jolly Jack Candy Factory, Batman fought smart: first he goaded them using his invisibility powers, lured them into walking over a floor slippery with jawbreakers, before tricking them into charging into each other, knocking themselves out. The twins were arrested. They were bailed out into Harley's custody while awaiting their trial, as Harley ranted about what disappointments they were to her. Alternate Timeline In an alternate timeline, Dee Dee and the other Jokerz were recruited by Chronos as enforcers, and upgraded with radically advanced technology and weapons, giving them actual superpowers. The Dee Dee Twins have the ability to double whenever they come in physical contact with anything. In this time-stream, Dee Dee reportedly killed Kai-Ro. In another battle with the Justice League Unlimited, they succeeded in killing Terry as well. Personality Delia and Deidre Dennis, better known as Dee Dee, are thrill-seeking delinquients who inherited their grandmother's fascination with the Joker, and joined his namesake gang for kicks, and possibly personal gain through street crime. Although they are two individuals, as twin sisters, they appear to act as though they are one person in two bodies, often speaking as one or completing each other's sentences, along with the fact they are co-referred to as Dee Dee. In fact, they always address each other as Dee Dee, and the way they speak to the other sounds very similar to a person talking to him or herself. Besides their trouble-making ways, they are also definitevely cruel and deceitful, shown when they pretended to be afraid of Batman (Terry McGinnis) and viciously attacked him the moment he turned his back on them, as well as how they had no qualms harming the elderly Bruce Wayne. In the alternate time-line, they proved themselves to be murderous, having killed members of the Justice League. Despite their impressive teamwork by acting as one person, they are still susceptible to sibling-rivalry, as Terry tricked them into fighting each other. Moreover, they are followers, not leaders, shown when they cowed in the presence of the Joker, as well as Chronos. Powers and Abilities The twins were Olympic-level gymnasts and experts at tumbling and hand-to-hand combat, and showed impressive teamwork fighting against Terry when they got the drop on him. In the alternate timeline, the twins were able to multiply themselves at kinetic impact, and carried powerful energy whips capable not only of releasing said energy into targets ensnared in them, but which also had the ability to pierce the shields and constructs of Green Lanterns with ease. Gallery The Dee-Dee Twins.jpg|A concept art of the Dee-Dee Twins. Dee Dee Twins.png|The Dee Dee Twins aka Dee Dee. Delia Dennis.jpg|Delia Dennis Deidre Dennis.jpg|Deidre Dennis The Deeds.jpg|The Dee Dee Twins aka the Deeds. Dee Dee Twins with Nana Harley.jpg|The Dee Dee Twins with their grandmother, Harley Quinn. Dee Dee Twins.JPG Category:Contradictory Category:Villainesses Category:Siblings Category:Evil Families Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fighter Category:Thief Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Scapegoat Category:Charismatic villain Category:Criminals Category:Teams Category:Teenage Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Trickster Category:Supervillains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Femme Fatale Category:Crossover Villains